PruCan Christmas
by OnyxCryLotus
Summary: A PruCan christmas special! I had three days to write this... I hope you guys will enjoy! Merry Christmas in advance! ( Or late, depending on where you are. ) This will be a two chapter story, btw.
1. Chapter 1

APH - Christmas

Tonight is special. It's Christmas eve, the night for couples. Alfred invited everyone to come in his big white house in New York to celebrate. As usual, Ludwig and Feliciano are the first ones to arrive, dragging a pissed Gilbert with them. Everyone came soon after that. Arthur and Francis came in debating about something that seemed important. And before world war 3 broke out, Alfred turned Arthur by the hips to steal his lips, a mistletoe in the hand that was holding him close. Arthur blushed and jagged him in the ribs after he broke the kiss.

"What do you think you're doing you twot?!" he shouted.

Alfred laughed and grinned at him, a hand on his chest. "Awww, C'mon, Artie!"

Arthur took him by the collar and whispered something in his ear. "Why aren't you putting your tongue in, you idiot."

A grin stretched to the American's ears. He dragged the so-called 'gentlemen' to the second floor after throwing the mistletoe on the ground and most had a feeling that they would stay there for a while.

Antonio came in with a shivering Lovino came an hour later and when Ludwig asked them why they were so late Lovino turned awfully red. He could transform into a tomato if he wanted to right now. Antonio evaded that subject and let Lovino rest on the sofa, saying they had a little Christmas adventure. Gilbert approached him with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You hit it off with that tomato boy, didn't you?"

"Yeah…. Hey, don't you think that Roma's wobbling after sex is just the cutest?"

"Psh, yeah yeah, whatever you say…"

Antonio glances at Gilbert's hand. He's holding onto something.

"Hey Gil, what's that in your hand?"

"This? It's a mistletoe. Alfred dropped it later."

"Oh… Who are you going to use it for?"

"Not sure …yet" Gil finishes silently.

"Gil, don't tell you don't have a date?" Antonio grins at him.

"What?! Of course I do! How could someone as awesome as me not have a date?!"

"Right, right.." He grins back at him.

Antonio joins Romano on the couch and places a light kiss on his cheek. He send another grin to Gilbert and puts his arm around him. Gilbert is obviously getting pissed off. To blow off some steam, he takes his coat and storms outside.

He paces in the perfect white snow, mumbling something to himself. He starts to kick the snow and he realizes he really didn't come with a date. He throws the mistletoe in a tree and sits on the bench that's under it.

"Fuck, it's godamn cold."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't sit on the bench with just your pants on your ass." A voice answers.

"WAH!"

Someone was sitting beside him, and he had a bear on his laps. He looks so much like the American.

"The hell you doin' here, Alfred. Weren't you fucking the brit on the second floor?"

"Huh? I'm not.."

"Wait, did your hair get longer?"

"N-no, l-like I said, I.."

"And your eyes… Since when did you wear colored lenses?"

"Pl-please listen, I'm not.."

"You curl is out of control, by the way.."

"Would you please.."

"What? Got something to say?"

"Ah, um, well, I-I-I…"

"Dude, don't stutter, that's so un-awesome."

"Bu-but, I'm not.."

"What, you're not Alfred? Well that would explain everything."

"That's what I've been trying to.."

"So who are you?"

"I'm Matthew… You don't seem to remember me, Gilbert."

"What? You know me?"

Matthew sighs. "Of course I do. I know everyone Alfred knows. They just forget me real easily."

"Whoa, it kind of looks like you're fading away right now…"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, it's kind of my special skill…"

"You're so gloomy…"

"I get that a lot…" Matthew sighs back, disappearing into the background.

Gilbert grabs him by the shoulder, which seems to make his disappearing act fall to the ground.

"You're the complete opposite of that American dumbass, you know that?"

From the house, we hear Francis's loud laugh. They both turn their heads to see him half-naked with a huge bottle in hand, patting Arthur on the back.

"Oh, looks like the brit had fun. His legs are shaking like crazy." Gil chuckles.

"Hm… Francis is in high spirits.."

"Why are you talking about the frog? Are you his date?"

"No.." But Matthew said that too silently, so gilbert didn't hear him. He just kept talking.

"Oh, what a bad fucker, leaving his love outside like this."

"I'm not his lover!" Matthew snaps at him. He blushes and lowers his head.

"I- I'm not his lover anymore…" he says in a low voice. This time though, Glibert heard him.

"Oh, I see. So you were the one that he…" He doesn't finish his phrase. He glanced at Matthew, but his eyes stayed glued on him.

_He's so gloomy… I mean look at that expression… and yet.._

The small bear that was resting on Matthew's lap woke up and rubbed his eyes. Matthew smilled down at him.

"Kumajiro, did you sleep well?"

The bear doesn't answer, but he climbs onto his scarf and licks his face.

"h-hey! That tickles!" he laughs.

Gilbert blushes at the sight. "Oh, so he does know how to smile." He thought.

Suddenly, a bird came from Gilbert's scarf.

"H-hey! I told you not to come out!" he shouts.

The bird chips and pecks his head. It flies next to Kumajiro and catches his attention. The bear first follows him by the eyes, and then jumps as if to catch him. He falls on the wet snow and makes a splash, hitting both Matthew and Gilbert's boots and pants.

"HEY!"

"K-kumajiro… Say you're sorry…"

The bear doesn't pay attention to him and keeps jumping to catch the bird. Matthew takes him in his arms before he gets another chance to land in a puddle. Gilbert stands next to him, his bird on his shoulder.

"Is this how we treat other people like where…. Wherever you're from?" he says sarcastically.

"I'm from Canada."

"Right, right."

On the second floor, Gilbert and Matthew are in the bathroom.

_Why did I have to get caught up in cleaning an animal that's not even mine…_

Matthew raises a hand to him. "Take your pants off."

"What?! Are you crazy?!"

"W-wha? I didn't mean it like that!"

"What did you mean then?!"

"Well, they're dirty, so I was thinking of washing them…"

"what about you?"

"huh?"

"You were in front of me, aren't your pants even more wet than mine?"

Matthew checks the bottom of his pants. They are indeed soaking wet.

"Oh, you're right…" He says.

Gilbert face palms himself.

_Godamn it he' s cute_.

"gimme it here, birdie."

"birdie?"

"Yeah, I'm calling you that from now on. Problem? Now take your pants off."

"N-no…" He swiftly undoes his belt. Gilbert's heart skips a beat when he sees at how soft and smooth his skin looks.

"Whoa, your legs are pretty skinny for a guy, birdie."

"You think?" He hands him the wet pair of pants. "I'm going to go get another pair from my room."

"You have a room here?"

"Yeah, see that second door? It leads to my room. I moved here not too long ago."

"Hm…"

He takes a key from his pocket, and unlocks the door.

"You lock your doors, birdie?"

"Yeah. Only this one needs a key though." He opens the door, and reaches for the light switch. "Wait here for a bit, and, um, do you want a pair of pants too?"

"I doubt I'll fit in your skinny jeans, birdie. (I'm pretty fat compared to you)"

"Well, unfortunately for you, I don't wear any skinnys."

"What, you don't?! why not? You should show off those kind of skinny legs, birdie. A lot of people would go for you if you did. Maybe even I would, Ja?"

Gilbert joked plainly, but Matthew didn't answer. When he lifted his head to look at him, he found him blushing with a hand lifted to his mouth. Gilbert's heart skipped a beat and he blushed as well. Matthew disappeared into his room before both could add anything.

In the end, Gilbert ended up taking a skinny jean from Alfred and Matthew changed into some baggy pants. During most of the party, Matthew was chatting playfully with Kiku and Felicianno. Gilbert just watched him from afar in the kitchen. He was lost in his thoughts.

_Why can't I just ask him out like all the other chicks I've dated before? It's not because he's a guy that it makes a difference… Godamn it…_

Francis approached him, a bottle in hand.

"Hey. Not drunk yet, dickhead?"

"Non! Of course not! Matthieu has finally joined the party!"

"speaking about the birdie, you guys went out together?"

"_Oui mon ami_, we did!"

"Why'd you break up?"

"Oh_, mon cher Gilbert_, are you sure you want to know?"

"Ja. Tell me."

"Well, I simply did not feel the same way that the boy did! Mattieu confessed to me and after a while of dating, I realized I didn't feel the same way. But I couldn't bring myself to break up with the little Canadian… I mustered all my courage to tell him last year, and it seems he already saw it coming."

"Hmm…"

"Although, today, I can't say he's not the cutest, non?"

Gilbert twitches. He's starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I guess I could make an exception today, and let him wake up with a nice Christmas present beside him tomorrow… Oh hon hon…"

Gilbert grabs him by the collar. A deadly look in his eyes.

"c'mon, dickhead, you think I'm going to let you do something like that?"

Francis smirks. "Oh, I did not know you were already with Matthieu!"

His expression darkens. Francis realizes this and teases him.

"Oh, is it still a work in progress? This is rare coming from you, _mon cher Gilbert._"

"shut up, I.."

"Well, you better make your move soon, I think that _monsieur _ from Cuba is going to get him faster if you don't."

Gilbert shifts his gaze to the salon.

_That bronze bastard…_

He releases Francis from his grip and head to the sofa.

"birdie, come with me." He takes Matthew by the hand.

"G-gil?"

"just come."

Beside the door, he grabs the two first coats that are in his line of sight. He heads outside, below the tree where they were sitting before. He hands a coat to Matthew. It's cold, so he doesn't have the time to scold Gil about taking something that isn't his.

"W-what is it, Gil?" He asks him.

Gilbert has his head lowered. "do you still like Francis?"

"What? W-why would you ask me something like that?"

"just answer me, birdie."

Silence.

Matthew lowers his head before answering. "I don't think so, no."

"Really?"

"Y-yes really, why are you asking me th—"

Matthew was cut off by soft, warm lips. He was stunned, and just, freezed.

"Thank god…" Gilbert whispered to his lips. "I wouldn't have known what to do if you still liked him, or that asshole that was with you on the sofa."

He buries his face in his neck, taking in his scent. It's just as soft as his skin, and has a hint of maple syrup. But most of all, he's really warm…

Matthew shakes his head. He's blushing so brightly we could just hang him on a tree as a decoration.

"G-gil.."

"I love you, birdie." He kisses his neck. A small moan escapes from the Canadian's lips. "do you love me back?"

Although, he doesn't let him answer. He's just kissing and licking his neck. He figures that the polar bear-loving Canadian is too weak to push him away, or because he loves him back. The way that he's moaning to him on his skin wants to make him believe that he loves him back.

"Ah… G-gil…"

"What is it birdie?" he whispers to his ear. His voice sends shivers down Matthew's spine.

"Mm… My room isn't soundproof…"

After a few seconds, Matthew feels a smile form on the lips that were pressing against his now humid neck. Gilbert backs away to take a good look at his face. He was still blushing brightly, and his eyes were staring to get teary. The hair that reflected the moon's light, those eyes, that were shinning brighter than any star… Oh god, Gilbert wanted to eat him up right here.

"Than we should just go at my place, birdie. No one will be there."

"r-really?" the cutest smile was drawn on his lips.

"Ja, we'll just take Luddy's car."

"Huh? But.."

"No buts. I want you tonight." Matthew blushes again. Gilbert holds him closer. "And I won't leave you like that frog."

Matthew hesitates, but he ends up holding Gil too.

When they get into the car, they hold hands as they wait for it to heat up.

"You hands are warm, birdie." He kisses him, pushing his tongue in to invade his mouth. He traces his way to his neck again.

"Mmmh…"

"Your neck is warmer though. And maybe.." He reaches to his pants.

"Ah, no.."

"No? Why not?" He starts to rub his cock, that is already hard under the fabric. Even though it was pretty thick, Matthew could feel every stroke of Gilbert's hand.

"Hah… Ah… Gil…"

"Oh the car's all warmed up, just like you." He teases him.

"Just.. Grab the wheel…"

"Oh? Okay then." He unzips Matthew's pants, and teases his tip that was already humid. (He didn't have a belt.)

"Ah! N-no!"

"Well, what do you want me to do, birdie?"

"Hah…D-drive."

"Oh, I can drive you, but we'll need preparation for that."

"no… n-not that kind of driving.."

"what kind then?"

"Ah.. c'mon, Gil… restrain yourself until we get at your place."

"Pft, fine." His hands reach for his cheeks. He squeezes them and turns him his way. "but I won't listen to you when we get to my room."

Matthew nods. When Gil lets go, he whispers to himself a few words that Gil didn't hear.

"Just the way I want it."


	2. Chapter 2 (Last)

APH – PruCan Christmas

Chapter 2

Tonight is special. It's Christmas eve. The night of couples. Tonight is also the night Matthew and Gilbert slipped out of Alfred's Christmas party to have their own little 'adventure'.

Gilbert locked the door before pinning a blushing Canadian on the bed. He lessened his collar to trace with his tongue Matthew's ear to his neck. He was holding on Gilbert's shoulders tightly, and bit his lips feeling he was getting hard.

"Oh? Getting aroused already? " His hand reached for his pants again.

"Ah… No…"

"Eheh, sorry birdie, but I told you I wouldn't listen once we get to my awesome room. "

"G-gil…"

He rips his shirt open, revealing erected hard pink nipples. He smirks and runs circles around the pink bud with his finger.

"It's blooming beautifully here, birdie."

"Nn… Gil…"

He replaces his finger by his tongue, and unbuttons his shirt (his own shirt). Matthew carefully removes his pants, and feels Gilbert's now hard member against his thigh. When he hears the sound of his pants falling on the floor, Gilbert takes Matthew's hands and pins them above his head. His knee teasing his now hard cock. He lowers his head to take him in a heated kiss. One of Gilbert's hands reach for the jar of lube nearby while the other slides Matthew's trouser off his legs. His hands ran over his skin, smooth, soft, perfect. Gilbert lowered his head and pushed a finger full of lube inside him. Twirling it in circles.

"Aaa~h!" The way he was being rough aroused Matthew even more. (a real M, this Canadian, no? –wink wink-) Another finger pushed inside him, and his moans became louder when he felt Gilbert taking him inside his mouth while scissoring his entrance with his two, now three fingers. His head went blank, the only thing he could feel was his close release and Gilbert's touch.

"Hah… G-gil… I'm going to… Ah! Ah! Aa~h!"

He cums inside Gilbert's mouth, and he swallows it, a grin on his face. He licks the remaining cum on his lips, and looks down at Matthew. He's panting, lightly curled up with teary eyes. (Of course he's also blushing.)

_Awwwwww, he's so cuteee~_

He kisses him and throws his pants and trousers on the floor. Matthew hears the noise of his heavy silver belt hitting the ground and turns his head. Gilbert is smiling t him…

"Hold onto me tight, birdie. This is gonna be a bumpy ride. "

Matthew takes feeble his arms and wraps them gently around Gilbert's neck. He passes his hand through his soft thin white hair. His other hand comes down to caress his cheek. He stares into his eyes. Those red eyes… then Matthew suddenly remembers.

"Say… Gil…"

"Hm? "

"You're an albino, right? "

"Yeah…"

"then how did you know that my iris wasn't the same color as Alfred's? "

"Oh.. Well, the shade is darker than his. "

"I see…"

"Yeah,so, moving on…" He thrusts roughly inside Matthew. The Canadian answers to his movement with a loud and erotic scream.

"Oh, wow.. I'm in so deep already birdie…" He whistles as he thrusts in again.

"Ah! Ah, ah.. G-gil…"

"Oh? You're twitching an awful lot here, birdie…" His hands wraps itself around Matthew's cock, teasing the tip with his finger. He licks his lips as he watches Matthew reactions to his touch. His erection is growing in size, making Matthew feel him even more.

"Ah… Ah! Y-Yes!" He screams out. "P-please… Gil…"

"C'mon, birdie… You have to ask me a more… Awesome way."

"Mm.. G-gil… Gil please… Until I can't… Ah…"

The albino brings his tongue to lick his lips, and to force his way in at the same time as a powerful thrust. Matthew's head shoots up before their tongues get to spar, because the powerful and fast pace that Gilbert was thrusting in him sent him over the edge. He cums, Gilbert's name on his lips. Gilbert follows, letting it out inside Matthew. He pulls him down by passing his hand behind his ear, for the heated kiss the missed earlier.

Gilbert pulls out roughly, making him jerk back a bit. He kisses him on the cheek, and puts two fingers inside him. Matthew reacts strongly to him stretching his entrance to make a path for the cum inside him.

"Wait! G-gil!" Matthew says in panic.

"What is it?"

"We… S-should do this in the shower.."

"Oh.. Round two in the shower birdie?"

Matthew blushes and shakes his head.

"N-no! I just thought that, um.."

"Hm?" Gil stares intensly at him.

"Well.."

Gilbert's stare intensifies. He closens up to his lips. Matthew, in state of more panic than he is usually, shouts the first thing that comes to his head.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want to get the bed dirty!"

He slides his arms below Matthew's back. He jerks back and Gilbert kisses the center of his chest.

"You want to sleep already birdie?"

Matthew can feel a grin forming on the lips that were still pressing against his skin. He faces downwards and stares at Gilbert.

"Is that wrong?" He says with teary eyes and flustered cheeks. Gilbert's heart skips a beat. He can't refuse to that now, can he? He sighs and turns his head, making his cheek press on his chest instead.

_He's so warm…_

"We can still take a shower together though, right?" He says, hoping Matthew doesn't see how much he's blushing.

Matthew wipes his teary eyes. He giggles, which makes Gilbert blush even more. "Only if you promise not to fuck me until tomorrow."

Gilbert closes his eyes and holds him closer.

_Godamn it, a cute voice like that saying "fuck"… Makes me want to fuck him more._

He grunts and takes him in his arms, sweeping him off the bed.

"Fine," he grunts again. "But you will at least let me touch you?"

Matthew kisses his cheek.

_I guess that's a yes. Awesome._

The next morning, Matthew woke up with Gilbert beside him. They were still naked, since they just dried themselves after taking a shower. He supported himself by his elbows to reach for his glasses. He shuddered when the blanket slid off his shoulder, giving him Goosebumps because it was so (fucking) cold. He felt an arm close around him. His head turned and saw Gilbert, who was awake, and stared at him with sleepy eyes.

"Aw, you got your glasses on again." He pouted, rubbing his eyes.

"You know I can't see well without them.."

Gil rests his head on Matthew's arm. "But you look sooooooo sexy without them…"

Matthew feels a boner rising below him. Gilbert doesn't see it.

"Hope that turned you on, birdie." He says without a thought.

"Does… sex in the morning turn you on?" Matthew asked him, flustered again.

Gilbert's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me! I.. won't say it again."

He turns his head elsewhere, his heart racing. Gil raises his head and kisses the forearm he was resting on.

"Let's go for round two then." He takes him by the neck to pin him down on the bed. "This will be your Christmas present."

Half embarrassed, half happy, Matthew doesn't know how to answer. He wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down, his lips pressing on Gil's, he whispers three words with a smile.

"Merry Christmas Gil."

Gilbert grins before sliding his tongue in.

_I'm defiantly planning to have a good one, birdie. And I won't leave you._


End file.
